


成人礼

by kolaoye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: 巫师协会认为这年头还找他们去当牙医简直罪大恶极；考虑到这句话是Stiles写的，该不该倒过来看是个大问题。
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 1





	成人礼

**Author's Note:**

> 13年旧文搬运  
> 一个浅浅的坑，填的概率极低

“你必须在三天之内赶到加利福尼亚，帮助完成Hale家的成人礼。” 

“你不能这么干！这太荒谬了，我只是给猛犸象牙做了个助动装置，你没看到它多管用吗？它干掉了泰坦巨蛇！” 

“如果你做的助动装置不是指把猛犸象牙塞进安全套甩出去的话。现在，给我滚去收拾东西。你还有四个小时。” 

****** 

雪片磕在Hale家门口的阶梯上，被上头的雪块黏住，不情不愿地躺倒，铃声代替它往屋里冲刺，声波穿过木门，穿过暖呼呼的空气，钻进狼人们的耳朵里。Laura慢悠悠地晃出房间，走下楼梯，她光着脚，所以得先踩上拖鞋。就这一会门铃声也没停过，还换着法儿地响，堪比用刀在黑板上刮出来的十分钟黑暗重金属。 

等她开门的时候，门铃重金属正好最后一次响起，还伴着手指用力戳那块可怜小塑料的动静，Laura怀疑要真给来者一块黑板，那这就是黑板发出的最后一声哀嚎了，然后它就会宁肯碎成片也不想受这样的折磨。 

十二月末的空气像浸过冰水的灌钢蛛丝，Laura穿着厚实的毛衣和棉外套踩在暖气里，来客却只在横纹卫衣里套了一件平价商场的年度圣诞毛衣。当这个名词出现，它指的是一件毛衣同时有机器仿的俄亥俄州老妈妈织法、绿色的圣诞树、红色的圣诞老人、麋鹿以及特意加厚的圆领。有时候还能加上忘记拆下的标签。穿着这件衣服的人没戴围巾，没戴手套，也没戴帽子。Laura瞧见雪花落在领口和皮肤的交界处，几秒就变成立在毛衣纤维上圆滚滚的小水珠。 

“你是？”她搭着门框问。 

“Stiles Stilinski，巫师协会派来的巫师。成人礼，你知道。”年轻巫师站姿别扭（他刚刚收回手的时候动作太快，差点脱臼），带着一脸在街头涂鸦被条子塞进局子的不耐烦和沮丧。他从毛衣里扯出一块吊牌，“我六十六号。” 

Laura瞥了一眼吊牌，“您好，Stilinski先生。”她微微弯腰，把手放在锁骨下来了个通用礼。 

Stiles一脸见了鬼的表情，嘴巴张得老大。他握紧行李箱拉杆，“呃，嗨。” 

“你没被这么干过？”Laura问。Hale家找来的巫师一直是老家伙，这回这个太年轻了，九成还没她大。他的穿衣风格，他紧贴头皮的发茬，他那张没几根皱纹的脸，每一个细节都在用RAP唱“嗨兄弟哥们儿我是个揣了一兜麻烦的年轻人”。只有下巴上的胡茬和宽阔的肩膀坚守着那一成可能性。 

“比不习惯要糟多了。”巫师摸了摸他毛茸茸的后脑勺，几条皮绳从手腕滑到毛衣袖口。现在他看上去就像又被条子踹出了警察局，不知道该先回家洗澡睡觉还是先来点儿吃的。 

Laura笑了一下，整齐的牙齿亮得像烧了釉。她把那一成可能性揉成团扔了。 

她退回屋，“进来吧。” 

“我能问问你的名字吗？”巫师挤进来。手提箱卡在了门槛外，他拉了几下，轮子抵着门槛不撒手。他瞪着它用力一抬。好了，现在它进来了，还哐地打了个招呼。Laura的黑眼睛对着他，他像把自己挤进来一样挤出一个干巴巴的笑容，“抱歉。” 

“没事。”Laura神情自然，“我们家很多人都这么干，那里有个坑。还有，我叫Laura，Laura Hale。”   
巫师勉强抿着嘴提起半边嘴角，“Laura。很好。那Derek和Taha和你的关系是？” 

“Derek是我弟弟，Talia是我母亲，我们这好像没有人叫Taha。我弟弟的成人礼出了点小故障……”她走上楼梯，“把箱子放在那就行，它上楼梯不方便。……所以这是第二次成人礼了，挺麻烦的。” 

Stiles放好行李箱，每一步都跨过三阶楼梯，直到跟上Laura，又乖乖走起路来，“抱歉，那封信看起来像写着Taha。” 

“没事。”Laura温和地说，“那信是Peter写的，你会认错也正常。” 

她想起Peter那手飘逸的字，像无数画歪了的竖线，又像野草被河马碾过。 

“Peter。”巫师重复。他眼神茫然，表情类似于在街上被气势汹汹的彪形大汉塞了一包彩虹糖，说不准是被搭讪了还是被推销了，又或者更糟，被外星人标记了。 

“我叔叔。他弄砸了上次的成人礼，所以他写信。”他们穿过一段走廊，Laura拧开一扇门的把手，示意Stiles进去，“进去吧，Talia在等你。” 

巫师紧张地看了她一眼，他进来以后像被捣蛋鬼精灵掏走了运气，再带种的人也得小心着来。Laura又抬了抬下巴，他侧过头白了一眼天花板，走进去。 

Laura为他合上门，然后巨大的冲力撞到她背上，她稍微弓了一下背。换普通女性会倒在地上，脑袋里转八百万颗小星星。她的长发被箍到袭击者怀里，一只热乎乎的手臂勒着她的脖子，还有一只则用手肘顶着她的肩窝。她抓住那截手臂，“乖点，Cora。” 

Cora用脚丫踏她的小腿，“那是谁？他闻着像薄荷糖。还有点臭。” 

“Stilinski还是什么，好像叫阶梯。”Laura熟练地掰开Cora的手臂，抱猫崽一样把Cora拎进臂弯，“Derek呢？” 

“跟他朋友一起。”Cora轻蔑地从鼻子里挤出一声哼哼，“在雪地里打篮球，摔了四次。他真是狼人吗？我从没见他变过，也没觉得他吓人。” 

“他是个漂亮的狼人。”Laura亲了亲Cora光洁的额头，“等那颗薄荷糖弄好成人礼，你就能看见他变成狼了。他会载着你进森林逮兔子。” 

“我可以自己抓兔子，它们跑不快。”Cora抱怨，“他真的会吗？” 

“会的。” 

她们突然静了下来，仔仔细细地盯着贴了圣诞装饰彩片的书房木门。声音隔着门板飘进耳朵，过了一会儿，Cora贴着Laura的颧骨低声问，热气湿漉漉，“他也是狼人吗？他听到咱俩说话了？” 

“他嘛，”Laura把嘴唇压到Cora头顶的发旋上，几缕头发挠着Laura的脸，“只是个人类。” 

****** 

“Stilinski先生。”Talia坐在书桌后面点头致意，干燥但丰腴的手搭在一起，“您好。” 

“嗨，你好。”Stiles下意识说。然后他打了个激灵，“不，我是说，您好，女士。抱歉。”他觉得自己的耳朵红了。他想把头埋进战斗型号北极熊的肚皮再也不起来。 

首先，没错，他连续工作了四十八小时，只休息了一天就因为失误被赶去做鸡毛蒜皮的小事；他酷毙了的老伙计（一辆叫跳蚤的魔法摩托车）走到一半抛锚了，他从半空摔进树上，衣服被挂得惨不忍睹，不得不在最近的平价商场买书呆毛衣；他推着摩托车和行李箱在皑皑白雪上走了数公里。一切发生在平安夜前夕，他大可以发几个火球把沿路的雪人都烧了，再把什么都搞砸。但又不是说他就该在漂亮女孩和漂亮女孩的长辈面前出糗。 

“嗨挺好，没必要换，”Talia薄薄的嘴唇弯向一边，“你知道你要做什么吗？你父亲和Chris向我推荐你，我也看过你的简历。相当辉煌，早该升阶了。” 

“没呢，还差点。”Stiles含糊地说。 

Tailia转了转手上的戒指，“但无意冒犯，Derek的成人礼已经失败过一次了，我不想有第二次。有二必有三。” 

“没问题，女士。”Stiles想搓鼻子，忍住了，“我知道该怎么干，会很利索。二就是终结。你儿子会活蹦乱跳地完成成人礼，然后去森林抓个兔子啥的。” 

Talia挑起眉看着他。她竖起耳朵听她的两个女儿在门外低语。 

她的沉默被认为成不悦，Stiles小幅度地挺了挺腰，“抱歉，我不该提兔子。” 

“不，没事，”房外的脚步声离开，Talia笑了笑，“抓兔子挺好。他今年会去抓兔子，你可以一起去。” 

“那倒不用啦，”Stiles说，“我比较喜欢吃鸡肉。” 

这回答让她抬头打量起他，好像刚刚才看见他。他的眼白满是血丝，眼睛下面有一圈乌黑，耳垂裂了，耳朵尖通红，脖子上有块淤青，穿着商店毛衣和不合身的卫衣，袖子挽到小臂。他看上去既累坏了也不修边幅。如果在Talia上班时来了这么个应聘者，她会在面试完后告诉他回去等邮件，但绝对不会把简历带回办公室。 

“Laura在外面等你，她会带你去你的房间。”她说，“好好休息吧，Stilinski先生。”


End file.
